A Escocia que nos vamos !
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Donna y el Doctor viajan a Escocia donde el combate contra los cybermen y otro de sus enemigos con ayuda del poesta escocés y amigo Robert Burns.


-¡A Escocia que nos vamos! ¿Te apetece? dijo el Doctor a Donna.

- Con tal largarme muy lejos de casa para no tener que aguantar a mi madre, me puedes llevar a donde quieras marciano

-Donna, no soy de Marte, ¿Aún no lo sabes?

-Bah, ¿Qué más da de donde seas?

-Bueno, es que a mí sí que me importa. Verás, no nos llevamos muy bien con los marcianos.

- ¡Vale Doctor! ¡A sus ordenes!

-Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Vamos o nos vamos a Escocia?

-¡Vamos! ¡Avanti!

-¿Has estado?

-No, ¿y, tú?

-Sí, fue uno de mis primeros viajes con… dejó de hablar y al cabo de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos pronunció esa palabra que tanto daño le hacía, Rose.

Donna no dijo nada, miró al Doctor que le devolvió la mirada. Su rostro reflejaba ahora una gran tristeza. El simple hecho de pronunciar esta palabra de cuatro letras, las cuatro letras más importante que él conocía le habían sumergido en un estado de ánimo de lo más bajo. Donna se había dado cuenta, sabía que su amigo siempre terminaba así cuando mencionaba a Rose. Se fue a la cocina de la TARDIS y volvió unos instantes más tarde.

-Toma, te vendrá bien tomar un poco de té.

-Gracias le dijo el Doctor sonriéndole de manera forzosa.

-Bueno, ¿Si quieres vamos a otro sitio?

-No, no, Escocia está bien. Y poniendo rumbo a las tierras del norte la TARDIS emprendió su viaje hacia Alba como se le conocía al país en la lengua original de sus habitantes.

Como el viaje iba ser largo, unas 7 horas, aprovecharon para descansar. Donna se dio antes un baño. No se hacía a la idea, y eso que había viajado ya varias veces en ella, que la TARDIS tuviera una piscina olímpica. Aún recuerda el día en el que saliendo por primera vez de la nave del Doctor vio con cierto terror en la mirada que el exterior de la TARDIS nombre por el cual se la conocía era más pequeño que el interior. Le costó lo suyo adaptarse a tal curiosidad pero ahora ya se había acostumbrado. Media hora mas tarde no era más que silencio. Ambos dormían.

-¡Buenos días ¡ dijo el Doctor con voz alegre. –Ya nos falta poco para llegar.

-Voy a desayunar, ¿Quieres algo?

-No, ya desayunare en Edimburgo, conozco un pub en Grassmarket donde hacen desayunos increíbles. ¿No, quieres esperarte y desayunamos los dos ahí?

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.

-Te va encantar dijo sonriendo el Doctor

Salieron de la TARDIS aparcada no muy lejos en el castillo que dominaba la ciudad desde lo alto de una roca volcánica y se dirigieron hacia la plaza de Grassmarket. Cuando llegaron la plaza ya estaba muy animada. Llegando casi a altura de "Shortbreads and Tea" donde iban a desayunar, se encuentran de frente con un grupo de personas que parecen estar escuchando religiosamente a alguien. Se acercan un poco mas y el Doctor reconoce al gran poeta escocés Robert Burns, su amigo. El poeta enseguida reconoce al Doctor y despidiéndose de la gente se acerca a el.

-Donna, permiteme presentarte a Mr Robert Burns, gran poeta, gran escocés y sobretodo gran amigo. - Robert, que alegría volver a verte. ¿Que es de tu vida?

-Señora, saludando caballerosamente a Donna, un placer.

- Lo mismo le digo, dijo Donna.

- ¿Que te trae de vuelta por aquí?

- Tenía ganas de comer Shortbreads, dijo el Doctor con su habitual humor. - No, al parecer están pasando cosas raras en el palacio de Hollyrood. - ¿No has oído ningún rumor?

- No, ¿debería? - Sabes, lo que pasa en la corte y sobretodo la inglesa no me interesa mucho. Prefiero vivir rodeado de mi gente, leerles mis poemas y tomarme una cerveza con ellos o algún trago de whisky cuando la ocasión se presenta. Hollyrood me queda muy lejos.

- Ya me imagino, pero si oyes algo avísame.

- ¿Donde te hospedas?

- Pues no lo he decidido aún. ¿ Sabes de alguno hotel que esté bien?

- ¿Porqué no os venís a casa? Es grande y hay habitaciones con baño para ambos.

- ¿Donna?

- Por mi perfecto. Gracias Mr Burns.

Después de recoger unas maletas en la TARDIS, llegaron casa del poeta donde fueron recibidos por su esposa y algunos de sus hijos. Solo Robert sabía el secreto del Doctor. Se instalaron cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones y después de darse una ducha bajaron al salón donde se les sirvió un buen desayuno.

- ¿Que le trae por aquí John? Dijo Jean Armour Burns.

- Turismo. Donna no conocía a Escocia y le dije pues allá que vamos.

- ¿Señorita, que le parece la ciudad?

- Me gusta, no he visto mucho la verdad pero lo poco que he podido ver me gusta.

En este momento unos fuertes golpes se escucharon contra la puerta de entrada.

Mr Burns se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con uno de sus amigos Malcolm McAllistair temblando y palido. -Robert, es horrible, llego ahora mismo del barrio cercano a Hollyrood. Es un caos, las calles ahí están invadidas de hombres de metal sin alma.

- Entra, no te quedes aquí con este frío. Entraron en el salón - Jean,cariño, puedes dejarnos un momento, tenemos que hablar. Donna te acompañará.

Cuando ya habían salido Jean y Donna, Robert le pidio a Malcolm que contará de nuevo lo que le acababa de decir hacía un instante al Doctor.

- Eso confirma que algo va mal en el Palacio. Los cybermen que así se llaman estos hombres de metal, no actúan solos, siempre están a sueldo de un ser superior ya que carecen de sentimientos y de criterio para decidir. ¿Qué les da ordenes y porqué? Habrá que averiguarlo.

Despidiéndose de Donna y la señora Burns, los 3 hombres se dirigieron hacía el palacio de Hollyrood bajando la milla real arteria principal de la ciudad medieval de Edimburgo. Cuando llegarón, el paisaje era desolador. Cadáveres yacían en el suelo ensangrentados. Las rejas del Palacio eran un amasijo de hierro y ya no tenían ese bonito dibujo que las hacía tan famosas. Se acercaron mas aún al palacio que se encontraba bajo dominio cyberman. Consiguen entrar en el recinto y llegan al interior del palacio. Ahí asisten atónitos a un espectáculo dantesco. Los cybermen rodean a un hombre bien conocido del Doctor, John Lumic, presidente de Industrias Cybus. El Doctor no podía quedarse parado sin hacer nada.

- Lumic, no tuviste bastante con querer imponer tus leyes en Londres que has viajado en el tiempo para hacer lo mismo en Edimburgo. ¿Sabes qué? No lo voy a permitir.

- Jajajaja que miedo me da Doctor, dijo irónicamente Lumic

- Sigues igual de loco que la otra vez. Por desgracia no has cambiado. ¿Qué quieres?

- Dominar el mundo con ayuda de los cybermen

- Blah blah blah, el mismo discurso que la otra vez. Eres patético. Encontraré la manera de hacerte caer y contigo todos tus hombrecitos de metal. Escocia no te pertenece.

En aquel instante un cybermen se acercó a los tres hombres pero el Doctor fue mas rápido y con su destornillador sónico destrozo las piernas del hombre metálico que se retorció de dolor.

- Ves lo que has conseguido le dijo Lumic. No eres mas que rabia y destrucción.

- No mas que tu. Ambos hemos matado, ambos hemos cometido cosas de las cuales no nos podemos sentir orgullosos, no creas que no lo recuerdo cada día, pero ahora yo mato, cuando no puedo hacer de otra manera porque no sabes lo que odio eso, para salvar al mundo, tu matas para destruirlo.

- No, mato para hacerme con el para tenerlo a mi merced para dominarle como ya he dicho.

- Muy bien, quieres guerra, la vas a tener. Estoy muy cabreado y no sabes lo que puedo llegar a hacer cuando lo estoy. En Londres, podemos decir que me vistes en mis buenos días. -¿Robert, Malcolm estáis dispuestos a combatir a mi lado para salvar la ciudad e incluso a morir?

- Lo estamos dijeron ambos escoceses.

Los rumores que algo andaba mal cerca al palacio se habían propagado por toda la ciudad, y pronto llegaron hacia el una horda de escoceses preparados para combatir. El combate entre ambos fue terrible. Murieron muchos intentando salvar la ciudad. Los cybermen como la otra vez en Londres, iban a ganar la batalla. El Doctor llegando a la sala de control instalada en el palacio no sin antes deshacerse de algún que otro hombre metálico , logra hacerse con el mando y anula el poder de los cybermen. Los hombres de metal por desgracia para su jefe habían perdido de nuevo una batalla.

Lumic está muerto de rabia, su plan de nuevo a fracasado. Su intento de dominar el mundo ha terminado igual que la otra vez. Está solo y destrozado.

- Lumic, ven conmigo, necesitas tratamiento psiquiátrico, ayuda.

- No, jamas me rendiré, dijo en un último suspiro y delante de los presentes apretó sobre un botón y ardió. No se pudo hacer nada para salvarlo a pesar de los intentos del Doctor. Lumic y sus cybermen estaban definitivamente fuera de combate.

El doctor y sus amigos después de tomar noticias de los que habían sobrevivido a la batalla se fueron de nuevo a casa del poeta donde les esperaban Donna y su esposa que desconocían lo que acababa de pasar y decidieron que así sería. Como Donna tenía unos días de vacaciones, ella y el Doctor aceptaron la invitación de los señores Burns a quedarse unos días con ellos. Y reuniéndose alrededor de una buena mesa, empezaron su estancia en la capital escocesa. El Doctor había salvado de nuevo el mundo.


End file.
